


Chai Latte Love

by copykatniss



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copykatniss/pseuds/copykatniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen was not much of a coffee drinker, but a certain smiling barista has her coming back to the coffee shop more often than she'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen was not much of a coffee drinker, but sometimes she just needed a jolt of caffeine in the late afternoon to get her through her evening class. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she usually had to kill some time between her mandatory office hours and the evening class anyway, so she started walking over to the coffee shop just off campus. There was one on campus, of course, but the walk in the fresh air helped clear her head, and besides, the Tribute Street Coffee House was nicer and much quieter. 

At first she tried drinking just plain black coffee, but even with an unhealthy number of sugar packets and enough cream to make it more like flavored milk than coffee, she just couldn’t stomach the bitter taste, despite the fact that it was the cheapest thing on the menu. She ordered her first vanilla latte with trepidation, both at the frothy texture and the $3.45 she paid for the smallest size offered. After that she worked her way through all the lattes on the menu, from hazelnut to mocha and then back to vanilla again. Still, she never landed on a favorite. 

Soon she found herself stopping in on Monday mornings, as well, just to ease into the workweek, she reasoned. Then sometimes on a Saturday she’d stop by and get herself a treat after running errands, as a sort of reward. The week she found herself in the coffee shop 6 out of the 7 days, she knew she had officially become an addict. 

Spending all that time and money at the coffee house, Katniss naturally began to know the different baristas. Most were friendly, some more talkative than others, but as Katniss was not much of a talker, she kept mostly to herself. But still she paid attention to who made her drinks the way she liked--not too sweet, not too bitter and always with non-fat milk, but never with the sugar free syrup because that tasted totally fake. 

Who knows how long she could have gone on happily sucking down 500 calorie lattes pumped full of sugar if he hadn’t come along. It was a Tuesday evening and she had just finished her office hours as a teaching assistant at the University where she was finishing her doctorate in environmental science. The line was unusually long that night and she wouldn’t have even noticed the new barista except that he was the root of the long line problem. It seemed that he insisted on learning the life story of every single person that stepped up to the counter. She huffed in annoyance and shifted her weight in her tall boots, frowning as she folded her arms across her chest and tried to decide between a salted caramel latte and a peppermint chocolate latte. 

By the time it was her turn to order the scowl on her face was practically etched in stone and she glared at the counter where she placed her frequent customer card while mumbling that she wanted a small peppermint latte. “Peppermint, huh?” the new barista said in a friendly voice. She finally looked up and was immediately stunned silent by the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. “uh....” she stuttered, while he stood there grinning at her. “That will be $3.67,” he chirped, taking her ‘Frequent Bean’ card and swiping it before handing it back to her. “I’ll have it right up! Can I get a name for your cup?” He was still smiling at her, holding the felt tipped marker poised near the paper cup, and it was almost irritating how happy he seemed to be doing his job. 

“Katniss?,” she finally responded, although it came out as more of a question. She gathered her wits about her and managed to step from her place in front of the cash register to the row of other people patiently waiting for their espressos near the coffee bar. The new, friendly barista switched places with the drink maker at that time and started on the next drink in the line of waiting paper cups. 

Katniss took the time to study him more closely now. She didn’t like to be caught off guard, and that is exactly what he had done to her, with his overly friendly banter and those startling blue eyes, that she now saw were offset by an abundance of golden curls, some of which hung carelessly over his forehead. It wasn’t that he was the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on; he was certainly good looking, almost too pretty, really. But as she watched him put together the specialty drinks behind the counter, chatting happily with other customers, she realized that what drew people in was that he seemed to personify happiness. 

It wasn’t until she was tossing her empty cup into a trash can halfway across campus that she saw he had drawn a smiley face under her name. She rolled her eyes but could not suppress the smile that turned her lips upward on their own accord.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiley. That’s what she started calling him in her head. He wasn’t there every time she went to the coffee shop, but he was there most of the times. Each time he was grinning ear to ear, laughing and talking to every customer as if they were old friends. Katniss found it hard to look him in the eye--he was just so damn happy it made her squirm. Still, she found herself looking for him as soon as she pulled open the coffee shop door and was disappointed on the days she found he wasn’t there. She wasn’t sure why it should matter. 

It was a Thursday evening a few weeks after Smiley started working at the shop, that Katniss learned his real name and discovered that she wasn’t a coffee a drinker after all. 

It wasn’t very busy in the shop and as she approached the counter and his trademark grin, Katniss found herself inadvertently smiling back. Quickly she schooled her face back to neutral, biting her lip in embarrassment. 

“Hi Katniss,” he said, “What are you in the mood for tonight? Chocolate or vanilla? Or maybe something with a caramel drizzle?” His face dropped slightly at her obvious frown. To be honest, she just wasn’t in the mood for any of the multitude of latte flavors offered, and she didn’t know why. He seemed to sense this and before she could settle for one or the other, he piped up again, “Hey have you ever had a chai tea latte? It’s my favorite and I have a feeling you might like it, too. It’s spicy, not too sweet, but smooth.”

At her slight nod, he continued on, chuckling lightly, “Okay, so that’s a yes? Here, let me make it for you. If you don’t like it I can make you anything else you want, no charge.” He was beaming at her like a kid in a candy shop, so she merely nodded again, struck mute in his presence as usual. 

There was no one in line behind her, so he moved over to the machinery and began to push and pull the levers to make her this chai tea latte he suggested. “So,” he continued, “you come in here every tuesday and thursday, huh? Are you taking classes at the University?” Katniss felt her face flush with heat. He noticed which days she came to the coffee shop? Did he do this with all the customers? He did seem overly interested in everyone who came through the line. Still, it seemed strange that he would have this level of interest in her schedule. 

She realized he was waiting for her answer and she shook herself out of her stupor, physically shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts. “Um, yeah. I have some time to kill before class, so...” she trailed off, tugging on the end of her braid that hung over her left shoulder and keeping her eyes trained on the floor. 

“Well, it’s always nice to see you in here,” he said, finishing her drink and adding a sleeve over the cup to protect her hands from the hot drink. “See how you like that,” he said as he handed her the cup, and when she looked up to take it from him she saw that his blue eyes sparkled just like the ocean in the sun on a bright day. 

“Thanks---” she cut off because she realized at that moment that she couldn’t exactly call him Smiley to his face. 

“It’s Peeta,” he supplied, smiling brightly at her. “Peeta Mellark.” 

“Thanks Peeta,” she repeated. Then she nodded and took the cup to the opposite side of the coffee shop to sit in her favorite little two seat table in the window. She could see him watching her as she sat her laptop and backpack down, but when she glanced back at him he quickly busied himself with wiping the countertop. 

Tentatively she brought the cup to her lips, taking her first sip, and was immediately overwhelmed with the most delicious combination of flavors. It was completely different than the coffee lattes she had been drinking for the past months; the tea was spicy, but subtly sweet and completely smooth as Peeta had promised. 

She looked up to him after her first satisfying sip and saw that he was looking at her again, too. He gave her a tentative thumbs up, almost like a question and she responded in kind, raising her own thumb and giving him a small smile. His response was an even bigger smile than his usual patent grin, and then he turned and went back to working on refilling the large coffee makers on the back of the bar. 

There was a noticeable sense of loss when she neared the bottom her cup; it was that good. He came by her table just as she was packing up to head out, stopping to push in the chairs at the next table over and pick up some trash that had been left behind. “So what did you think?” he asked, and it was the first time she had ever thought he sounded almost shy. 

“It was really, really great,” she admitted. “Tea, huh? Who knew.” 

He laughed at that, the sound ringing out like bells in the small shop. “I’m glad you liked it,” he said. “You looked like a tea girl to me.” She quirked one eyebrow up at that. What did that even mean, she wondered. 

He lingered for a moment more in the awkward silence and then finally he said, “Well, I guess I’ll see you soon, Katniss.” 

“Yeah,” she said softly. “See you soon.” 

The warmth of the chai tea stayed with her long after she had walked across campus and she couldn’t help but wonder if had something to do with the smiling barista who made it.


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, Katniss taught archery at the Y on Sunday afternoons, which is why she tried to run all her errands on Saturday. But this week Gale, another archer who taught at the Y, had asked her to switch days so he could attend a wedding with his new girlfriend Madge. Katniss and Gale had been close friends since they were both small and taking archery lessons themselves, and they had even tried dating once but that had ended after the first disastrous kiss when they both realized that it felt more like kissing a sibling. 

Taking Gale’s Saturday shift meant Katniss was planning to do her grocery shopping on Sunday instead, and hence the reason she ended up in the coffee shop bright and early on Sunday morning. Despite the early hour, she was in an unusually good mood and had a wider than average smile on her face as she came through the door into the warm, aromatic place that she had come to think of as a home base of sorts. Peeta was behind the counter and he returned her smile eagerly, calling across the space to her. “Good morning Katniss! What brings you in here so early?” 

“Actually,” she began shyly, twisting her braid as she spoke, “I’ve been craving another one of those chai teas.” He was watching her intently, nodding his head slightly as he listened. “Absolutely,” he said, “turning to grab a fresh cup, “Do you want something to eat, too?”

“No--No thanks,” she said, unconvincingly. The truth is, as inviting as the scones and other pastries always looked, they were expensive and unnecessary so she always passed. Working as a teaching assistant while she went to school for her doctorate didn’t leave much room in her budget, and what little discretionary funds she had all went to her expensive caffeine habit at this coffee shop, anyway. 

“Go ahead and sit down,” Peeta said, giving her a friendly smile, “I’ll bring it out.” 

“Oh, okay,” she replied. No one had ever offered to do that before. Was this something they normally did for customers on Sundays or was he just being overly nice? She wondered about it to herself as she found her way to her window seat, which thankfully was free. A few minutes later he approached carrying her chai tea and something else on a plate. Her scowl formed before she could check herself. 

Ignoring the look on her face, he set the plate carefully down in front of her, and said “I know you said you weren’t hungry, but everyone needs breakfast and these go perfectly with the tea, I think.” 

“What is it?” she asked, her voice coming out slightly rude. 

“It’s a cheese bun,” he replied eagerly, “I just took them out of the oven.” 

“You made this?” she questioned, still sounding more abrupt than she meant to be. 

“Yeah,” he said, smiling warmly down at her in a way that melted her defensiveness. “I made too many, so it’s on the house.” She looked into his sapphire colored eyes and saw only sincerity. Sighing, she relented. “Well, thank you,” she said, but he still didn’t move from his spot where he stood next to her table. 

“Oh, um....” Katniss mumbled nervously and then pinched off a piece of the bun and popped it into her mouth. Warmth and flavor exploded on her tongue and she was unable to suppress a reactionary moan as a blend of melted cheeses and savory herbs assaulted her taste buds in the most tantalizing way. When she had swallowed she looked up to see Peeta grinning proudly. “Good?” he asked, although the question seemed entirely unnecessary given her reaction. 

“This might be the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” she admitted, unable to control the ridiculous grin that was overtaking her own face. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Peeta said, and then he turned back toward the coffee bar, walking away with what Katniss noticed was a slightly uneven gait. Halfway there he seemed to change his mind and he turned back toward her, catching her staring after him. “Just um, let me know if you need anything else Katniss,” he said. 

“Sure,” she said, choking a bit on the word and then clearing her throat afterward. She tried not to look up at him working behind the counter too many times while she polished off the rest of the cheese bun and drank down the delicious tea.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday she didn’t really need to stop by the coffee shop--in fact, doing so was going to make her tight on time--but she couldn’t resist the idea of having one of those incredible chai tea lattes. Surely it was just what she needed to combat the grumpiness she felt on such a gloomy, rainy day. She was surprised at the twinge of regret she felt when she realized Peeta wasn’t working, but shook it off, reasoning that she what she really wanted was the tea, and it didn’t really matter who made it. 

When it came time to order she realized she didn’t really know exactly how to order the drink, because the other times Peeta had simply made it for her. “I’d like chai tea, but a latte?” she said to the perky blond barista behind the counter. “Do you want it hot or iced?” the blond, whose name tag read “Glimmer” asked. “Hot,” Katniss said decisively. That much she knew. “And um, can you make it with non-fat milk?” 

She was a block away when she took her first sip and right away she noticed something was off. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, necessarily, it just didn’t taste exactly right. It was too sweet, she decided, with less of the spicy edge she had grown to love. After drinking about three quarters of it, she finally tossed it in a trash can, disappointed. 

The next day, Tuesday, her face lit up when she saw Peeta behind the counter, even though she was expecting him to be there. “Oh good, you’re here,” she said, before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. 

His good natured laughter rang out and he responded, “I was just about to say the same thing to you.” She bit her lip and looked down at that. She wasn’t quite sure why she felt so uncomfortable all of the sudden. Looking back up she saw that he was rubbing the back of his neck, almost as if he was somehow nervous. His blue eyes were darker than normal, she thought, and one side of his generous lips quirked up in a half smile. 

“I just meant, um, that I wanted you to make my chai tea. I, uh, like the way you make it,” she stammered. 

“Of course,” he said in his friendly way, “Just let me take the next person’s order and then I’ll switch with Liz and make your drink. He looked over to the other barista, Liz, and she nodded in agreement. 

Katniss paid for her drink and then stepped to the side, flushing slightly at the notion that Peeta was willing to go to so much trouble just for her. She found her eyes focused on the blond hairs covering his forearms as he punched numbers into the cash register, then roving up to his muscled biceps and strong, broad shoulders under the navy blue coffee house t-shirt he wore. Only when her eyes had made their way past his strong, chiseled jaw and had settled on his pink, curved lips did she notice the friendly banter he was exchanging with the next girl in line. Suddenly, she realized that she was being ridiculous to think that he was being nice to her for any special reason. He was nice to everyone; it was just his nature. 

Sighing, she twisted her braid while he worked on making her drink. “I’m sorry we don’t have any cheese buns made up tonight,” Peeta said, and she only barely looked up to acknowledge him. “Are you going to sit down and stay for a little while?” he asked, and she nodded, still refusing to look directly at him. When she finally did, in order to take her drink from his hand, she realized he was staring at her. 

“What?” she asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear nervously and wondering if there was something on her face. 

“I have a break coming up, and I just wondered if you would mind if I sit with you for a minute,” he said, his cheeks turning pink as he spoke. 

“Oh!” she responded, confusion evident in her voice. “Sure, if you want.” 

“Great!” he said, smiling widely and wiping his hands on the front of this apron before reaching back to untie it. “I’ll just be a minute.” 

She turned around wordlessly and made her way to her favorite table, wondering why on earth he would possibly want to waste his break talking to her. 

He brought a cup of plain black coffee with him, nodding at her and giving a small smile as he sat down across from her at the table. “So how is your week going?” he asked straight away and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding before she answered. “It’s going great. What about you?”

“Excellent,” he said, his smile radiating like sunshine across the tabletop, leaving her feeling lighter than she had in days. He gestured to her laptop and backpack, where they sat on the floor near her feet. “So what are you in school for?” he asked. 

“Environmental Science,” she answered. “I’m getting my doctorate, so I’m working as a TA in a few classes this semester and then next semester I’ll finish up my dissertation and hopefully start applying for positions.” 

It was the most she had ever said in a row to him and he nodded enthusiastically, his lips turned up in a permanent smile that would seem forced on anyone else, but was easy and natural on him. “That’s great,” he responded. “Interesting. Have you always been a big outdoors person, then?” 

“Yeah,” she found herself smiling back at him, relaxing into the conversation. This was her favorite subject and one she would never tire of talking about. “I grew up near a wooded area and I spent a lot of time out there. It’s where I learned to shoot my bow,” she shrugged her shoulders. 

“You’re an archer?” he asked, his eyebrow raising in interest. 

“Yeah, my Dad actually taught me...he’s a really great hunter...” she trailed off, her voice getting smaller. 

“Do you still like to hunt with him?” Peeta asked innocently. 

She felt her smile fall away and she shook her head, looking down at the table and turning her paper cup in circles. “He, um, he died when I was eleven,” she said quietly. 

“Oh, Katniss, I’m so sorry,” Peeta said, and when she looked up she saw that the tops of his ears had turned red and his smile had finally fallen away as well. 

“No, no. It’s okay,” she reassured him, forcing herself to look him in the eye as she spoke. “It’s been a long time and I like to remember him like that; he was so happy in the woods. My best memories of him are the times we spent together there.” 

Peetas smile returned, although softer than before. “It sounds like a pretty magical place,” he said, reaching out to gently pat her forearm where it rested on the table between them. 

“It was,” she said simply. 

Peeta glanced to the counter then, and Katniss thought with dread that she was probably boring him. “My break is over,” he said, “but thanks for letting me sit with you.” He stood up and pushed in the chair. 

“Sure,” she said, lifting her shoulders slightly, feigning indifference. 

“I’ll see you Thursday?” he asked, and she nodded before he turned and walked away. She tried but failed to drag her eyes away from his perfectly rounded backside and he suddenly turned back to glance at her once more. Almost immediately he broke out into an enormous grin. Yeah, he totally caught her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost unconscious at first, how Katniss found herself avoiding the coffee shop on the days she knew Peeta wouldn’t be there. She tried to reason that it was because no one could make her chai tea quite the way he did, which was exactly the way she liked it. She felt her face flush with heat when she thought of the possible other things he might be able to do just the way she liked them. 

She found herself wondering what he did when he wasn’t working at the coffee shop, and then wishing that he would spend his break with her again so she could ask him. This was so unlike herself that she had to physically shake her head as the idea occurred to her while she trekked across campus toward Tribute Street one day. 

“Hi Peeta,” she said, accepting the drink from him that he had starting making for her before she even cleared the door. He had started doing that lately; making her drink as soon as he saw her opening the door, anticipating her order. Sometimes now, instead of slinking away to her window table right away, she found herself leaning on the coffee bar, making idle chit chat with him while he continued to make drinks for other patrons; enjoying some additional time with him, if only to stay in close contact with his dazzling smile just a little bit longer. 

Finally one evening she got up the nerve to ask him about his life outside the coffee shop. “So, do you have any other talents, besides making really delicious cheese buns?” she asked, in a very un-Katniss like manner. My god, she even sounded flirtatious. Where was this coming from?

He chuckled in response. “I like to paint,” he said. “I’m in the Art program at the University, actually.” He was pouring steamed milk into a caramel latte and she could hardly tear her eyes away from his forearm in order to give her full attention to his answer. When she finally did look up at his face, licking her lips, she saw that he wore an amused expression and her face immediately felt 100 degrees hotter. 

“What do you paint?” she asked, bringing herself back into the moment. 

“Anything, really,” he replied. “Mostly landscapes, but sometimes I paint things I dream and those can be fairly abstract.” 

“Well I’d love to see them sometime,” she found herself saying. What?! Did she really just say that? She saw his eyebrows lift in surprise and then he cleared his throat audibly. 

“That’d be great,” he said, his voice an octave higher than normal. “I have some on display, actually, in the student center, right now. We could, uh, walk over there after my shift, if you want.” 

She frowned. “I can’t,” she admitted. “I have a class at 7.” Seeing his face fall, she quickly amended, “I could meet you tomorrow?”

His face brightened immediately. “That’d be great! What time should we meet? Or, I could pick you up.”

“Let’s just meet there,” she said, starting to feel nervous about seeing him outside of her coffee shop bubble. “About 11:30?” 

“That sounds good,” he said, neutrally, and she hopped down from the bar stool and nodded at him before she headed off to her table to grade a few papers.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Katniss approached the student center right at 11:25. She had a tendency to be early no matter where she was going, and no matter what time she was supposed to arrive. She waited outside the main entrance until her phone read 11:35, then sighing, she made her way inside to see if he had possibly beat her there and was already waiting near the art display. 

He wasn’t outside the art gallery either and she turned away disappointed, her cheeks crimson with annoyance at herself for getting so excited about meeting him outside the coffee shop. This is exactly why she never let herself get caught up with guys. It’s why she had only ever been on a handful of real dates, and really only kissed one person, which was Gale and didn’t even count because it was more like kissing a cousin. She was too old to be this inexperienced, she thought, and this was exactly what happened because of her inexperience: she had no idea what she was doing when it came to men. 

With these thoughts on a running loop, and her head down, she almost missed him as he passed through the doors heading inside just as she was exiting. “Katniss?” he questioned, opening the door again and looking out at her as she plodded toward the sidewalk. Her head whipped up and her eyes widened. 

“Oh!” she said, slightly startled. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Sorry,” he said, sheepishly, hands stuffed in his pockets, his backside still holding the door open. “I got caught up at the coffee shop.” 

“I thought you didn’t work on Wednesdays?” she questioned. 

“I don’t work out front, but I come in every morning to bake,” he explained. “Today there was a special order for cake balls, from one of the offices downtown, so I’m running a little behind. I’m sorry you had to wait for me.” 

He was still standing there holding the door ajar, so she finally moved to enter, and he let the door close behind them. She smiled shyly up at him. “Okay,” was all she said. 

“Well, should we go to the gallery?” he asked, and when she nodded he put his large, warm hand on the small of her back and guided her forward toward the other side of the hallway. The heat from the place where his hand just barely touched her back was overwhelming and she couldn’t tell if the warmth was actually coming from his touch, or if her body was just overreacting to the idea of it. Either way, she felt her cheeks burning and she simultaneously wanted to run away and lean into him. 

His art was tremendous and she told him so. She could hardly fathom how someone as genuinely upbeat and optimistic as Peeta could create such dark, foreboding scenes, but despite their subject matter she felt drawn to their beauty. She could almost trace his precise nature in every brush stroke; could feel his intrinsic goodness in every true color he had carefully blended. 

“Wow, Peeta. Just wow,” she said, her eyes wide as she took in one particular painting of what appeared to be wild dogs attacking the viewer, their glowing eyes like that of rabid wolves, but with something distinctly human there as well. 

“I know they’re....different,” he said, trepidation in his voice. “I sometimes have to paint out the nightmares, to make them go away.” 

She turned to him, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, and then turned back again to the painting. “But Peeta,” she said, disbelieving, “You’re always so happy. Why do you have such bad dreams?”

The look he gave her was heartbreaking. “Things aren’t always as they seem Katniss,” he said. “We do what we can to make the best of what we’re given.”

She couldn’t help it--her gaze went straight to his left leg. She had noticed many times in the coffee shop that he favored his right. She wondered if his nightmares had anything to do with the obvious injury he had somewhere on his left side. He noticed her gaze and he suddenly cleared his throat and declared in his most positive and cheery voice, “Who wants some ice cream?”

They laughed together over soft serve ice cream in a sticky vinyl booth tucked away in a corner of the student center cafeteria. She learned that Peeta grew up helping out in his family’s bakery and that he had two older brothers. She told him about her little sister, the only person she was sure she loved in the whole world, and the smartest person she knew as well. He talked about his days on the wrestling team in high school, and she filled him in on her love of archery, and the fact that she learned everything she knew from her Dad and her best friend Gale, but consistently beat him in archery contests. 

“So Gale, he’s your boyfriend?” Peeta asked casually, looking down and taking a sip of his water.

“What, no!” she answered emphatically. “I mean, we did go out a few times, but it never worked,” she elaborated. 

His lips quirked up into a small smile and she could swear she heard him clap his hands together under the table. 

“Well, I have class soon, so....” she trailed off. 

“Sure,” he stood up, preparing to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“What?” she asked, and then, realizing he meant at the coffee shop, “Oh sure. I’ll see you then.” 

“I had fun, Katniss,” he said, his tone genuine and then suddenly he was leaning in to hug her. She felt her entire body tense; she was not the hugging type. But then his arms were wrapping around her shoulders and she felt herself drawn into the warmth of his solid chest. Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she found herself breathing in the smell of nutmeg and vanilla on his shirt, her own arms hesitantly wrapping around his middle and clasping momentarily behind his back. All too soon he pulled away. “Well, see ya,” he said, turning to go. 

“See ya,” she whispered. And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss was in a panic. Peeta wasn’t at the coffee shop for his usual shift on Thursday, and then again when she stopped by early Sunday morning on her way to teach her archery class at the Y. It was like he dropped off the face of the earth. She wished she had asked for his cell number when they met at the art gallery earlier in the week, then she could text him and ask if everything was okay. Her mind raced with a thousand horrible possibilities of why he wasn’t at the coffee shop and she practically worried a hole through her bottom lip contemplating what might have happened. 

On Wednesday she stopped by the coffee shop, even though she never came by on Wednesdays, on the off chance that his schedule had changed, but still he wasn’t there. Finally she couldn’t take it any longer; when he wasn’t there Thursday evening during his normal shift, she worked up the courage to question another barista. “Where’s Peeta?” she asked, trying to sound casual. 

“He took a leave of absence,” the cute brunette with the pixie cut responded. “But he’ll be back in a month or so.

“Oh,” Katniss tried to hide the disappointment she felt. “I only wondered because I like the way he makes my drink,” she clarified, in case the pretty barista thought she cared. But the brunette gave her a quizzical look anyway, before turning to make her drink, which turned out to be way too sweet, the way it always was when Peeta wasn’t there to make it. 

....

“Peeta!” she found herself raising her voice to call out to him when she saw him ahead of her on the sidewalk near the student center on campus a week later. He turned, and when he spotted her his face broke into his trademark grin. She jogged a little to catch up to him, and then suddenly felt very self conscious about yelling for him and then running after him and stood panting on the sidewalk wondering what to say now. 

“You weren’t in the coffee shop. I like the way you make my tea,” she blurted dumbly. 

He laughed, and she remembered how much she loved the sound of his laughter. “No one else can make your tea?” he teased, and then laughed again when he noticed her bottom lip poking out in a pout as she shook her head back and forth in a ‘no.’

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to tell you,” he said. “I meant to get your number, when we met at the art gallery, and then I thought you might come in to the coffee shop the next day, but I must have missed you.” 

“Oh,” she said and suddenly all her worry seemed so silly and pointless. “Well, when will you be back?”

“In about a month,” he explained. “I’m doing an internship and the hours don’t work well with my job at the coffee shop. But I’m not quitting permanently, don’t worry.” 

“I wasn’t worried,” she said, perturbed now that he had made her anxious for the past two weeks. Why should she care anyway? It wasn’t like they were anything more than acquaintances. She felt silly and she scowled at him. 

“Okayyy,” he dragged the word out, most likely confused by her change in demeanor. “Well, do you want to trade numbers now? Just in case?”

“In case of what?” she asked, unable to control the sharp tone that crept into her voice. She didn’t like the tight feeling in her chest and all she wanted to do now was run away, away from these confusing feelings that she had whenever he was near her. 

He tilted his head and pressed his lips together, clearly deciding how to respond. “That’s okay, Katniss,” he finally said. “I’ll see you around, okay?” His smile was back but it was diminished now. She felt her heart beating erratically in her chest. 

She made an exasperated sound, but not for the reason he assumed, and then she thrust her phone toward him. “Put your number in,” she commanded, and she watched as he tried unsuccessfully to control the grin that overtook his face. When he was finished and handed her phone back, she immediately pressed call so that he would have her number as well. 

“Ok then, I’ll see you,” she said and turned on her heel before he could respond. She needed to get far away from him, and fast. There was something about the way Peeta Mellark made her feel that she did not understand, and she wasn’t sure she even wanted to know what that meant.


	8. Chapter 8

It was several days later when the text message came through. 

Need a taste tester. Are you free this afternoon? It’s Peeta.  
As if she wouldn’t know it was him. As if she hadn’t saved his number carefully in her contacts, and then wondered if she would ever have an excuse to use it. Her finger hovered hesitantly over the message. She was both dying to see him and terrified of what it meant that she was dying to see him. 

Finally she typed back: Sure, but only if cheese buns are involved.

Peeta: Not exactly; but I promise it will be good. :-)

Katniss: Ok....where?

Peeta: Meet me at the coffee shop at 3?

Katniss: See you there.

At 2:55 on the dot, Katniss opened the door to the Tribute Street Coffee Shop, fully expecting to have beaten Peeta there. Instead, she found him behind the bar, although not in his work t-shirt, making up a custom drink. He lifted his hand to wave to her, his smile stretching ear to ear and she waved back, then claimed her usual seat to wait for him. 

He set a cup in front of her and then pulled out the chair opposite of her and sat down, a paper bag clutched in his right hand. She raised her eyebrows at him and he answered her wordless question. “Chai tea,” he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He had made her a chai tea latte because they were in the shop and even though he wasn’t working right now he knew that she liked the way he made her drink. And apparently he was just that thoughtful. 

She felt her cheeks coloring at the gesture and she whispered a quiet “thank you,” before reaching for the cup to take a sip. 

“So how are you?” he asked her, and then before she could answer he added, “You look really nice today.” 

Another blush and another quiet “thank you.” Then she remembered why they were here in the first place. “So what’s in the bag?”she asked before raising her tea to her lips once more. 

“Ah,” he said, his blue eyes sparking with mischief as he began to unroll the top of the bag and reach inside. “This is a new recipe I’m trying, but I wanted someone to taste test it for me. You are my guinea pig.” He laid out a napkin in front of her and produced what appeared to be a scone, which he laid on top of the napkin. 

“A scone?” she questioned, reaching to pick up the sweet and nibble on the edge. 

“Well not just any scone,” he scoffed. “These are what I call chai tea scones. You gave me the idea, actually.”

“Me?” she asked incredulously. She happened to know for a fact that they had never discussed scones before. 

He seemed to be turning a bright shade of pink as he rushed to explain, “Well not directly, but I know how much you like the chai flavoring, and all the scones we offer here are very sweet in nature, but I thought it might be nice to have something with a little more bite to it, you know but still very desirable...just sort of....different.” He trailed off, suddenly seeming very unsure of himself. 

She softened at his lack of confidence. Could he actually be nervous? She took a bigger bite of the scone and washed it down with her tea. It was actually quite good. She offered him a smile and said, “It’s good. I like it.” 

He seemed unconvinced. “You don’t have to finish it Katniss,” he told her, shaking his head and laughing lightly at her attempt to appease him. But she was determined and she continued to break off pieces of the scone and swallow them with sips of tea. While she ate, he reached below the table and produced another white paper bag which he opened to reveal a half dozen cheese buns. 

“Cheese buns!” she squealed, dropping the scone and practically grabbing one of the buns from his hand. His laughter rang out loud and clear. 

“Okay, well I think we have a clear winner,” he remarked, still laughing. 

“I’m sorry,” she confessed, still stuffing her face with the cheese bun, “the scones are great, but these cheese buns are the best thing that ever happened to a baked good.” She was so earnest that he couldn’t help but laugh loudly again. Without warning he reached out and brushed a crumb off her cheek, then returned his hand to her face to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was like a deer in headlights, swallowing the large bite of cheese bun with an audible gulp. 

“S-sorry,” he pulled his hands back in a hurry. He looked everywhere but at her for a minute. Finally he chanced a glance at her face again and finding that her usual scowl was not in place he ventured, “Do you want to take a walk?”

Her shoulders lifted in a half shrug. “Sure, why not.”


	9. Chapter 9

She threw her cup in the trash on the way out and he held the door open for her, gripping the white bag that held the remainder of cheese buns in his other hand. Automatically, she turned toward campus, but his hand on her upper arm stilled her. 

“Let’s go the other way,” he said, gesturing down Tribute Street, away from the University. She nodded in agreement. She didn’t need to be back on campus anytime soon and she had never really explored the area beyond the coffee shop. They walked along in companionable silence for a few minutes, crossing the street and entering a neighborhood of older brick homes, many with large, deep porches across the front. The tree lined street provided much more shade and Katniss found herself shivering slightly without the sun to warm her bare arms. With regret she realized she had left her sweater in her backpack, which she had stowed with Peeta’s things behind the counter at the coffee shop. 

“Chilly?” Peeta asked, and without even waiting for her response he grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it over his head in one swift motion, handing it to her. Katniss eyed him skeptically. 

“What about you? Aren’t you going to be cold now?” she asked. 

“Nah,” he replied. “I’m actually getting too warm.” 

She pursed her lips, twisting the hooded sweatshirt in her hands and trying to decide if he was lying to her just to be nice. They had come to a stand still and he was clearly waiting for her to put on the hoodie before they moved on. He laughed lightly, shaking his head and looking at his feet. “It’s fine, Katniss. Really. I promise I’ll make you give it back to me if I get cold.” He peered up at her then, his eyes crinkled with amusement and she rolled her eyes at him before pulling the hoodie over her head. 

His sweatshirt was huge on her slight frame, but she instantly felt better from its warmth. Immediately she noticed that the material smelled just like Peeta had when he hugged her a few weeks ago at the student center--a mix of vanilla and nutmeg and something else that made her think of roasting marshmallows over a campfire on the beach. 

“Better?” he asked as they resumed walking in the dappled light that filtered through the trees. She smiled up at him in response, twisting her braid with her left hand as she nodded. 

When they reached the end of the street they came upon a large estate, which appeared to be situated on several acres of land. “It’s a historical landmark,” Peeta told her, before she even posed the question. “I love to come here to paint,” he added softly. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Katniss breathed. She took in the magnificent estate, surrounded by the tall, stately trees and acres of velvety green grass. A little to the right she spotted a walled garden, complete with a wrought iron gate. 

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Peeta gestured toward the walled garden. He led her along a little trail which ended at the gate. Katniss frowned when she realized the gate was locked; she had been hoping to see inside this secret garden. But Peeta surprised her by pulling back some branches near the left hand side of the gate and revealing a low tunnel between the gate and the stone wall, through which they could creep into the garden. 

“It’s okay, I do it all the time,” he responded, smiling at the quizzical look she gave him. “I know the gardener,” he reassured her. Katniss crouched down low and followed him through the branches, straightening up on the other side and brushing some dirt and twigs off her jeans. When she looked up she sucked in a breath in surprise. There before her lay a perfect imitation of an English garden, straight out of one of the storybooks she had loved as a child. 

She felt before she saw Peeta staring at her, a wide smile stretched across his face. It was then that she realized she was wearing her own wide grin. “You like it?” he asked, but his tone betrayed that he already knew the answer to his question. 

“It’s just like in the book, A Secret Garden,” Katniss explained, gesturing around at the square plots filled with peonies, tulips, lilies and Queen Anne’s lace. Perfectly tended gravel walkways connected each plot in a grid pattern, ending at billowing bushes full of pink and yellow roses. Here and there stone fountains trickled with water while wrought iron benches could be found tucked cozily against the vine covered stone walls. 

Together they took the main path, circumventing the entire garden, stopping when they came upon a little bench near a sun dial. Through unspoken agreement they both sat down, enjoying the view and a comfortable silence. “I can see why you like to come here to paint,” Katniss said eventually. 

Peeta chuckled. “Yeah, plenty of inspiration for my art,” he said. 

“And I bet prettier than the paintings of your nightmares,” Katniss teased, nudging him in the shoulder. 

Peeta blushed at this, unexpectedly. His hand went to the back of his neck and he looked unsure of what he wanted to say. Finally he stood up, looking down at her with a small smile. “Ready to head back?” he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

As they made their way back across the grounds toward the street, Peeta was uncharacteristically quiet. Katniss was pondering what she could have done or said to cause this change when Peeta suddenly veered off the path, smiling and beckoning her to follow. 

He leaned down near the base of a large tree where a hollow opening had been formed by nature. Katniss gasped when she saw that inside the hollow a tiny fairy land had been constructed. There was a tiny fairy door and tiny fairy windows with tiny little window boxes dotted with miniature flowers. It appeared as if the hollow was the entrance to an entire fairy world, just beyond the little wooden door. 

Peeta leaned forward and used his finger to gently knock on the little door, glancing at Katniss and widening his eyes as if he actually expected the door to open and fairies to greet them. After a moment he said, with a completely straight face, “I guess they aren’t home right now.” Katniss burst into laughter, and Peeta struggled to maintain his composure before he followed suit. 

Later as they approached the coffee shop again at the end of their walk, Katniss smiled remembering the beautiful garden and the miniature fairy world hidden in the tree trunk. Peeta glanced at her, a small smile playing on his lips. “So.....” he began. 

Katniss cut him off quickly, suddenly nervous of what he might say next. “So thanks for showing me the garden,” she said. “I guess I better get to class.” She turned abruptly to open the door to the coffee shop to retrieve her bag, but Peeta caught her sleeve, smirking at her when she frowned at his action. 

“Don’t forget these,” he said, handing her the white bag that held the rest of the cheese buns from earlier. 

“Thanks,” she said in a small voice, her face suddenly hot. Their walk together had been like some sort of alternate universe and now the spell had been broken and she was back to being awkward, closed off Katniss. She willed herself not to bolt from the scene, but she could not make herself look up into his eyes. 

Peeta cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s get your bag from inside then.” He opened the door and held it for her as she ducked inside. While Katniss tucked the bag of cheese buns into her backpack and adjusted the zipper, Peeta stepped into the back of the shop toward the swinging door that led to the kitchen. “I’ll just be a minute,” he said over his shoulder, presumably because he wanted her to wait. But Katniss could not imagine why he wanted her to wait. Was he planning to walk her to class? Did she want him to? Panicking, she strapped on her backpack and left the coffee shop without waiting. 

It took several minutes of long strides and deep breaths as she made her way quickly across campus before her skin felt no longer felt like it was burning. She felt horrible for leaving without saying goodbye to Peeta. How would she face him again? Groaning she imagined herself avoiding the coffee shop altogether, out of mortification. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she chanted through her gritted teeth, wrapping her arms around herself and gripping her elbows in frustration. It was then that she realized she was still wearing Peeta’s sweatshirt.


	11. Chapter 11

All through class Katniss could barely concentrate. Luckily the undergrad students were taking an exam and all she really needed to do was monitor the room. She spent the majority of the time biting each and every one of her nails down to the quick. 

‘You really need to get a grip’ she told herself. The truth was, she had a perfectly nice time taking that walk with Peeta and she wouldn’t mind doing it again. So then why had she run out of the coffee shop before he could come back from the kitchen to say goodbye? And how on earth was she going to return his sweatshirt now that she made such a fool of herself by running out so fast? 

She didn’t even realize she had groaned out loud until she caught the unfriendly stare of one of the undergrads who looked up from his exam, clearly disturbed. 

Luckily for Katniss, she didn’t have to worry about the situation for very long. As she walked back across campus toward her car after class she felt her phone buzz with an incoming text. One nervous glance confirmed it was from Peeta. 

Peeta: You forgot something

The sweatshirt! He must surely think she was a complete idiot. Katniss stopped walking and texted back immediately. 

Katniss: I know. so sorry. will drop your sweatshirt back at coffee shop.

Peeta: not what I meant. keep it.

Katniss scowled at the screen on her phone, punching in a lone question mark as her response. What else could she have forgotten, unless he meant that she forgot to say goodbye? She had her backpack, and even the bag containing the leftover cheese buns. There wasn’t anything else. She walked on a little further and heard her phone buzz again. 

Peeta: Meet me at student center tomorrow for lunch & I’ll give it to u then. 11:30, near art gallery

So he wasn’t mad at her for not saying goodbye, then. He should be. Katniss could not figure him out at all. And she certainly could not figure out what she had forgotten that he needed to give her tomorrow. Sighing, she texted back a simple “K” and put her phone away. 

....  
Peeta was wearing his trademark smile the next day, waiting patiently by the art gallery entrance as Katniss approached. She felt her worried frown dissipate under his happy demeanor. As soon as she was in front of him he reached out and pulled her into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly and swaying her gently from side to side. With one final squeeze he released her, a self satisfied grin on his face to counter her confused expression. 

“You forgot that yesterday,” he quipped. 

Katniss felt the laughter bubble to the surface before she could stop it. Was this guy for real? He was so cheesy it was embarrassing, and yet she found herself drawn to him in a way that she never had been to anyone before. If she wasn’t careful she might become addicted to his charming ways. 

“Aren’t you mad at me?” she asked shyly, looking up into his sparkling blue eyes. 

“You mean because you ran out on me yesterday before I could say goodbye?” he teased. 

Katniss’ gaze fell to the floor. She knew how unbelievably rude she had been. 

“It was your loss, you know. You could have had that hug last night,” he continued with a hint of mirth in his voice. “I guess I could let you off the hook if you have lunch with me now.” 

Katniss looked up, smirking at him. “Okay,” she said. 

....

Over lunch Peeta told her all about his internship at the art gallery downtown. He was working under the curator and helping to change the exhibits, as well as plan and execute showings. 

“Wow, Peeta, that sounds really promising,” Katniss said. “You’ll have to let me know when you have an exhibit there.” 

Peeta rubbed at the back of his neck, a sign that Katniss had come to know meant he was feeling nervous or shy. “I seriously doubt I’ll ever have anything good enough to exhibit in such a large gallery,” he said, modestly. 

“That’s not true!” she exclaimed, reaching out and claiming his forearm in a tight grip. Both of their eyes landed on the spot where she held his arm at the same moment and she felt herself blush. 

“I’ve seen your paintings,” she said more softly, loosening her grasp on his arm and moving her hand back to the tabletop. “Peeta, they’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” he said, sincerely. 

Casually, almost as if he was afraid she would pull away, he lifted her hand from the table where it now lay and turned it over in his own. When she didn’t immediately recoil, he very deliberately ran his thumb over the callouses that marked the underside of her knuckles, causing her breath to catch in her throat suddenly. Coming to her senses, she pulled her hand back suddenly, rubbing it with her other hand as she shrugged and told him, “Archery can be rough on my hands.” 

He nodded, biting his lower lip, a look of slight amusement on his face. But he did not try to touch her again. Instead he asked her what kind of bow she prefered to use and then listened intently as she explained all about the kids she taught archery to on the weekends. Several times she thought she might be repeating a story she had already told him before, but if he had already heard it he didn’t seem to mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Time slipped by far too quickly, something she noticed always seemed to happen when she was with Peeta. Before she knew it, they had been sitting together at the table for several hours. He was the first to notice. 

“Katniss, I’m sorry, I have to go,” he said, glancing at his phone and noting the time. 

“Oh my gosh, same,” she replied, flushing at the thought that she had lost track of time in his presence. Really, because of his presence. 

They both stood up at the same time, gathering their belongings but still reluctant to part. 

“Well, I’ll...” she began, but Peeta was speaking at the same time. 

“I wanted to ask you...” he started. 

They both laughed, cheeks flushing. 

“So I’ll see you around,” she began again. 

Peeta hesitated, then seemed to decide on something. “I’ll give you a call,” he said. “If that’s okay?”

She nodded, a small smile on her face, then turned and headed off toward her tiny campus office. After a few steps she turned, glancing back, and finding his blue eyes trained on her, she gave him a small wave. 

Facing forward once more, she found an irrepressible grin spreading across her face. She might have even admitted to feeling giddy. What was this? Katniss shook her head slightly, but her smile was not going anywhere. 

....

It was late in the day on Saturday when Katniss nocked her arrow and pulled back on the bow string, a bead of sweat running down the side of her face just before she released. Her arrow found the bullseye easily. 

“Nice shot,” Gale quipped from behind her. She turned to him grinning. “I know,” she said, sticking out her tongue briefly. 

“So what has you all wound up?” Gale asked, nocking his own arrow and lining up a shot at the target a few feet to her left. 

She furrowed her brow. “Nothing,” she said, shoulders shrugging. 

“Not nothing, Catnip,” Gale said, “You’ve been out here for an hour, taking something out on that target. And I know you don’t need the practice.” 

“It’s nothing,” she mumbled. 

Gale rolled his eyes, taking another shot. “Is nothing the name of some guy that said he’d call and never did?” He smirked at his own joke, but his expression quickly changed when he saw hers. “Oh my God, it is!” he exclaimed. 

Katniss turned, her face hot. “It’s no big deal,” she said quietly. 

“It’s that guy from the coffee shop you go on and on about, isn’t it?” Gale asked, laying down his bow and stretching out on the ground, his legs crossed at the ankle. 

Katniss felt her face and neck heat further at his words. She shook her head slightly at him, while nocking another arrow and taking aim. 

“Oh, please,” said Gale, scoffing at her. “You bring him up any chance you get. You can’t tell me we need to have this many conversations about chai tea without it having to do with you having a crush on mr. coffee shop.” He smirked at her, waiting for her response. 

Katniss finally set her bow aside, looking at him fully for the first time. “Okay!” she relented, throwing her arms up in the air. “I think he’s kind of cute, okay? I like talking to him.” She paused and then added more quietly, “He’s a really good listener.”

“So ask him out,” suggested Gale. 

“It’s just...” Katniss hesitated. She wasn’t used to talking about her feelings, but if there was anyone she should be comfortable with, it was Gale. “He asked if he could call me sometime, but he hasn’t. I’m sure he’s just not interested.”

“Catnip. Catnip. Guys are just like girls, okay? We get insecure, too. Maybe he’s not sure if you’re into him, so he’s hesitating. You aren’t the easiest person to read, you know,” said Gale. 

She nodded. She knew she could seem closed off.

“You should call him,” Gale went on. “Ask him to do something you enjoy, but don’t make it too heavy. Not a date-date. Just hanging out.” Gale snapped his fingers. “Ask him to hike up to the gorge with you. It’s perfect. Daytime, outdoors. No pressure.”

Katniss chewed on the inside of her lip, thinking it over. Yes, she supposed since Peeta invited her on that walk the other day, and baked her cheese buns, the next move was hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss paced the length of the hall in her one bedroom apartment. Why was it so hard to just call him? 

“Peeta, I was wondering if you want to go hiking with me?” she practiced aloud. “Peeta, would you like to go hiking with me?” Okay, she could do this. He was easy to talk to, and good natured. What was she fretting about?

He answered on the second ring. “Hey Katniss, I was just thinking about you,” said Peeta. 

“Y-you were?” she asked, caught off guard. 

“Yes, I’ll be back in the coffee shop next weekend, so I was thinking I could make you some more cheese buns, and a chai tea latte, of course,” he said, a smile in his voice. 

“Thats, um, yeah,” she breathed. 

“So what’s up?” he asked. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, suddenly remembering that she had been the one to call him. “Uh, I was calling to see, well to ask really, to um.” Katniss took a deep breath, exhaling audibly. “Peetadoyouwanttogohikingthissunday?” her words rushed out all together. 

“Oh,” he said, quietly, and she couldn’t help but notice that he sounded vaguely disappointed. “I can’t.”

“What about Saturday instead?” Katniss asked, assuming he was just busy on Sunday. 

“Afraid not,” he replied. “But thanks for asking.” He seemed reserved, although still polite. 

“Friday?” she ventured halfheartedly, realizing a beat too late that she already knew what his response would be. 

Peeta took a deep breath before delivering the news. “I’m really sorry Katniss. I just can’t go hiking with you. But thanks again for the invite.”

“Oh, okay, no problem,” Katniss’ voice was small. 

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Peeta said, but he seemed distracted. 

“Sure Peeta. Have a good night.” And with that the call was over. 

Katniss tossed her phone across her couch and sank down on the nearby ottoman, head in her hands. “Arghhhh!” she screamed, balling her hands into fists against her eyes. But despite being turned down flat by Peeta, and feeling like she had just been burned, Katniss could not shake the feeling that something was off. He certainly seemed interested enough all the times she had talked to him in person. And what about that nice walk they had? And the hug the next day? He even let her keep his hoodie. They talked for hours at lunch and he was the one to ask her if he could call her sometime. Something was absolutely off. 

Katniss stood abrubtly and began pacing the living room floor. Now she was just plain angry. How dare he lead her on and then shoot her down when she finally worked up the nerve to call him and ask him to hang out. Part of her wanted to call him back and tell him nevermind, that she hadn’t really meant to ask him to go hiking. 

.....

Katniss avoided the Tribute Street coffee shop for a solid week before she realized that she was punishing herself for no reason. Why should she forgo her favorite warm drink just because Peeta had been rude? Sure, he had called a handful of times since they had last talked, but she had yet to pick up the phone. She’d be mortified to run into him now.

She could just plan to go into the coffee shop when he’s not there, she reasoned. Before his internship, Peeta was always at the coffee shop on a fairly predictible schedule. All she had to do was go on the days when she was least likely to run into Peeta. 

That’s how she ended up pulling open the door to the coffee shop on a Wednesday afternoon, her mouth already watering in anticipation of a chai tea latte, even if it wouldn’t be exactly the way she liked it. Because only Peeta could make it just right. And she was currently hoping to never see him again. 

But that’s not what the universe had in mind for her, and sure enough the first person she spotted as she cleared the doorway was Peeta. He lit up visibly when he saw her, his smile a cross between exhilirated and relieved. 

“Katniss!” Peeta called to her where she stood frozen in the doorway. Katniss shook her head, determined not to let his presence keep her from her warm drink. Head down, she made her way to the counter to order. 

“I’ve been trying to call you,” Peeta said. “I was worried,” he continued, fumbling to grab a cup from the stack and spilling several in the process. “The usual?” he asked, as a side note to the more imperative conversation. 

Katniss merely nodded, head still down, staring at the countertop. 

Peeta forged on, undetered. “I was w-wondering, I mean I was hoping....there’s this art walk on Friday---”

“I’m busy,” Katniss cut him off before he could finish. 

“Oh, um, okay,” Peeta said cheerfully. “Well maybe we could just grab lunch one day this week, then. I’d love to catch up.”

Carefully, to avoid revealing the fact that she was shaking inside, Katniss lifted her head and spoke in a cold, lifeless tone. “I’m sorry Peeta, I’m busy all week.” Her eyes made it to his remarkable blue ones just in time to see the happiness drain away, a distraught look overtaking his features. 

“Katniss,” he said, a pleading tone in his voice. Suddenly he shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. “Let me get your drink,” he said, resigned. Then he turned away without another word. When Katniss took her drink to her regular seat, Peeta disappeared behind the door that led to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

As mad as she had been, Katniss felt completely unsettled by their conversation. Sipping her chai tea, she consoled herself with the fact that at least it tasted perfectly delicious; of course that was thanks to Peeta. Her mind deep in thought, Katniss wrapped her hands around the warmth of her cup and closed her eyes, which is why she heard him before she saw him approach. 

Peeta hesitated next to the empty chair across from Katniss before pulling it out and taking a seat. “Katniss,” he said, the pleading in his voice once again, “We need to talk.”

Slowly she opened her eyes, the only visible sign of her acknowledgement. Peeta continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t explain why I couldn’t go hiking with you. The truth is, I had been trying to work up the courage to call you and invite you to do something for days. When you called, it caught me off guard.”

“I don’t understand,” Katniss spoke quietly, still refusing to look him in the eye. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’d love to hang out with you, but...I can’t go hiking,” explained Peeta. 

It was quiet for several moments while Peeta waited for her to react. 

“So what are you saying? You just don’t like the woods, or being outdoors, or...?” Katniss struggled to understand his meaning. 

“I mean,” Peeta said, patting his left leg as he spoke, “that hiking is very difficult for me.” Katniss might have missed the gesture to his leg as he spoke, except for the fact that she was looking down and easily caught the movement with her eyes. 

‘Oh,’ she thought. Then, “Ohhhhh,” out loud. Katniss’ eyes darted to his face quickly and then back down to his leg. “Your leg,” she said helplessly. Then, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Peeta laughed, a soft, non-humored sound. “I should have,” he said. “I just....didn’t want to freak you out?” he said it almost as a question. “And then, by not telling you, I made everything worse. I’ve spent all these days wondering where we stand and worried that I’d never get the chance to explain.”

“So what happened?” Katniss asked, looking at him fully in the face now. “To your leg,” she clarified. 

“Do you really want to know?” Peeta asked, seeming slightly unsure. 

“Peeta, yes,” Katniss assured him. She reached across to him, grazing her thumb over his knuckles where his hands sat folded on the tabletop. The gesture was her way of saying, “Trust me. I won’t run away.” It was the best she could do, not being very good with words.


	15. Chapter 15

“When I was a child, my grandparents lived on a horse farm,” Peeta began, giving Katniss some background on the story of how he injured his left leg. 

“They raised thoroughbred race horses and sent them to Kentucky every September for the sales. They did quite well, I guess, because it was my mother’s money, from her parents, that enabled my father to keep the bakery going. Or at least that’s what she always said. 

“Anyway,” Peeta went on, “my brothers and I spent a lot of time on the farm, and we all learned to ride. Not the thoroughbreds, of course,” he said this as if it were a common fact she would know. “But there were saddle horses on hand and we would take them out all the time on long rides. Sometimes we’d be gone for hours.”

“That sounds like fun,” Katniss told him, giving him a smile of reassurance. 

Peeta took a deep breath and continued. “So one day, I wanted to go riding but neither of my brothers wanted to go along. I wasn’t really supposed to go riding alone, but I had done it before so I felt pretty confident. I rode too far that day, especially because I was all alone, and...and then something spooked my horse and I was thrown.” 

Katniss’ eyes widened in surprise. Up until now his story had been so lovely she almost forgot that the end result would be his injured leg. “You broke your leg?” she asked, already knowing the answer. 

Peeta nodded slowly in the afirmative. “Not only that, but I hadn’t told anyone I was taking the horse, so it was hours before anyone thought to look for me. When it got dark, it was even harder for them to find me. I spent the night alone in a field with a compound fracture, wondering if the wild dogs I could hear in the distance would finish me off.” 

He laughed lightly, “Of course I had the imagination of a ten year old boy to help scare me.” He smiled a tight smile, but Katniss could tell the memories of that night still haunted him. She remembered his paintings--the dark and frightening images of wild animals that looked as if they might attack at any moment. 

“So your leg...it still bothers you?” Katniss asked. 

“Actually, not at all,” Peeta said, lifting his pant leg by way of explanation. “By the time they found me and got me to the hospital, infection had set in. I lost the leg from the knee down.” Katniss viewed the metal rod of his prosthetic with interest, but it did not bother her in the least.

“I can walk fine,” Peeta went on to explain, “but running, and uh, hiking I guess, are completely out.” His face was apologetic and slightly flushed. 

“That makes sense,” Katniss said, understanding. “But I wish you would have just told me.” 

“Me too, Katniss. Me too,” he said. 

“I still can’t go to the artwalk,” Katniss began, watching as Peeta’s face fell, “but I’d like to have lunch one day next week, if the offer still stands?” 

Peeta’s bright smile was back, “Sure! I’d love that!”

..................

The relief of having finally talked to Peeta and getting everything smoothed over between them had Katniss in an unusually good mood. That’s probably why it was so easy for Gale to convince her to go along with he and Madge to watch his brother Rory’s band play at The Hob, a bar near campus. Although Katniss didn’t usually favor the bar scene, if she had to hang out in one The Hob was her first choice.

Katniss ducked under Gale’s arm as he held he door for she and Madge and entered the familiar space, sucking in the stale air. She could see Rory’s band setting up in the back, on the rickety wooden platform that served as a stage. Gale slapped hands with a few of the workers, most of whom were his good friends, and set about ordering their first round of beers, while Madge and Katniss made their way back to find a table near the music.

Sliding across the vinyl seat, Katniss glanced above her at the array of odd items that hung from the ceiling of the bar. With it’s dusty tile floors, beaten up seating and weathered concrete walls, The Hob was short on charm. The exception was the owner’s penchant for hanging bicycles, rowboats and other assorted items from the ceiling. The Hob was known for this oddity, with patrons automatically scanning above their heads at each visit to see what new item had joined the collection. That night it was a half rusted wrought iron bird cage, hanging precariously above the entrance to the men’s restroom. 

Gale arrived at the table just as Rory’s band began their warm up, and Katniss sat back and took a long slow drink, the amber beer and the company of her friends in this familiar space helping her relax. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed Rory’s band, too, and was looking forward to their first set. 

Several rounds later Katniss was feeling more than a little relaxed; she was one hundred percent buzzed. Her eyes were shining and she was talking way more than usual, both signs she was on her way to being flat out drunk. “Good to see you let loose a little Catnip,” Gale teased her, tipping the last of his beer down his throat. 

“Whatever,” Katniss rolled her eyes and laughed at him. “Move over Madge, I’m getting us another round.” Madge wouldn’t budge so Katniss began to scoot over her in the booth, causing them both to roar with laughter when Katniss ended up on Madge’s lap, getting them both wedged in between the table and the seat. When Katniss finally managed to pull herself out of the booth on the other side she could hardly breathe from the effort and the laughter combined. Gale just shook his head in mock annoyance. “Just how the hell am I supposed to get you two idiots home? I’m going to have to cut you off,” he joked. 

Still bright eyed and giggling, Katniss headed to the bar to order three more beers. She was so preoccupied with trying to maneuver around the rather crowded floor filled with metal tables and patrons left to standing room only, that she did not notice Peeta standing with a group of friends near the front of the bar. 

Peeta had seen her, though, and he made his way over, putting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention where she stood at the bar waiting to place her order. She turned, her trademark scowl marking her face at first, ready to tell Madge for the final time that she was buying, but seeing a very different blue eyed-blond, her expression immediately became one of shock and then joy. 

“Peeeeeeta!” she exclaimed, more excited than he had ever witnessed her beforehand. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a quick hug, which he gladly reciprocated. She had forgotten how wonderful his hugs felt. Why was she not hugging him all the time? she thought. She should really hug him all the time. They broke away after only a moment, Peeta’s warm smile lighting up his slightly flushed face. His eyes danced with light and a few errant golden curls had fallen across his forehead. Without thinking, Katniss reached up and brushed them back, smiling up at his surprise. 

“It’s so good to see you here,” Peeta told her enthusiastically, a look of amusement barely hidden on his face. “Having a good time?”

Katniss nodded vigorously. “I’m here with Gale and Madge. We’re listening to Rory’s band!” she spoke faster and louder than he had ever heard before. It was clear she had been enjoying herself and a few drinks for a while at this point. “Just a second,” she told Peeta, and then worried he might walk away she grabbed his wrist, “Stay right here,” she instructed him. 

Peeta laughed. He had never seen her so animated. “I’m not going anywhere,” he told her with a chuckle. Katniss turned to the bartender, one she recognized to be the surly owner of the bar itself. “Three local amber ales, please,” she quipped, tossing down the cash. 

“You sure you’re old enough to drink sweetheart,” the old man growled back. 

“Oh, whatever Haymitch,” Katniss tossed right back at him. “Are you sure you’re not too old to drink?”

The older man snorted and turned to fill the glasses with amber ale. Setting them back down on the counter in front of Katniss, he turned his attention to Peeta, who was still ensnared by the wrist, but not looking like he minded one bit. “Better watch out boy,” Haymitch said, “This one’s a pistol.”

“Let me help you with those,” Peeta said, grabbing the third beer that Katniss clearly could not balance in her inheberated state. “Thanks!” Katniss replied, turning to walk ahead of him back to where Gale and Madge waited at the table. “I wanted you to walk over and meet my friends anyway. I’ve been telling them all about you.”

Peeta’s eyebrows raised, a pleased expression on his face. This was certainly a whole new side of Katniss. “Sure,” he replied. “I’d love to meet them.”

Madge’s face cracked into a full on grin by the time Katniss reached the table, Peeta right behind her. Katniss set the drinks down carefully, turning to take her own from Peeta’s hand. “Madge, Gale--this is Peeta. He makes the best chai tea latte in the universe.” 

Madge, equally as tipsy as Katniss at this point, smiled knowingly up at Peeta as he shook hands with Gale. “So you’re the one Katniss won’t shut up about. You’re right, Katniss, he’s cute. I say go for it,” she blabbered. Peeta’s eyes widened, but a small smirk played on his lips. 

Katniss glared at Madge, but her head was too clouded to form a clear argument. Instead she blurted out, “I didn’t say cute, I said he was adorable!” Suddenly remembering Peeta was standing right beside her, Katniss began to turn a deep shade of red. She chanced a glance at him, but he was not laughing at her as she expected. Instead he was grinning from ear to ear and shaking his head a little in disbelief. 

“Katniss tends to be a little more vocal when she’s had a few,” Gale pointed out and Madge covered her face, shaking with laughter. 

The three of them talked for a few more minutes and Katniss waited silently while Peeta told Madge and Gale it was nice to meet them and turned with him as he headed back to join his group of friends at the front of the bar. Katniss knew she needed to clear the air. 

“Peeta,” she said, grabbing his arm before he got too far away. “I was just teasing. About you being adorable. I mean, it’s true. You are. But I was just teasing,” she babbled, and it felt like she was only digging herself an even deeper hole of embaressment. 

She’s not sure how she expected him to react to her word vomit, but she was certainly unprepared for the way her stomach plummetted to the ground and heat bloomed under every inch of her skin with his response.

His voice was low and deeper and sexier than she’d ever heard it. “Just teasing?” he said, his eyebrows raised and his face full of a knowing look that set her on fire.


	16. Chapter 16

That Sunday Katniss headed back to the coffee shop, both excited and mortified to see Peeta. Everytime she thought about the parting look he gave her it felt like her skin was going to ignite on fire. Of course, thinking of his smouldering look always led back to the previous conversation that evening, when she had drunkenly admitted she was attracted to him, adding more nervousness to her excitement. 

But she knew she couldn’t hide from him for long. Besides, it was true: she was attracted to Peeta and she enjoyed spending time with him. She wanted to spend even more time with him, and if the way he acted at the bar was any indication, she thought he might like to spend more time with her, as well. 

Katniss pushed open the coffee house door and shyly approached the counter, the fingers of her right hand twisting the end of her braid where it hung over her left shoulder. 

“Katniss,” Peeta greeted her warmly. “I was hoping you’d be in this morning. I made fresh cheese buns....and I, uh, I have something to ask you.” 

She smiled up at him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “Sure,” she said, her smile widening with a renewed sense of confidence. Leave it to Peeta to erase any sense of awkwardness she might have felt about their last conversation. 

Peeta set about making her chai tea and plating several cheese buns. He gestured to her usual place by the window, “Have a seat and I’ll bring it out.”

Katniss watched as he untied his apron and set it aside, then headed toward her with two drinks and the cheese buns. He took the seat opposite of her and she sighed with contentment as she wrapped her hands around the cup of chai. 

“Is this okay?” Peeta asked and she thought she heard a hint of nervousness back in his voice. 

“The tea?” Katniss wrinkled her brow in confusion. “It’s perfect, just like always.”

He chuckled, rubbed two fingers against his temple briefly. “No, I mean...is it okay that I’m sitting here.”

“Of course,” she murmured, casting a glance down at her cup and inhaling the spicy aroma she had grown to love. When she raised her eyes again to meet his, he was looking at her with what could only be described as adoration. The flush on her face caused by the heat of her drink deepened under his stare and she bit her lip in anticipation of everything that could be. “What did you want to ask me?” she said. 

“Oh, yeah. A question--for you,” Peeta began. “So I got concert tickets, and I’m not even sure if you like the this band or maybe you don’t or maybe you’ve already been to one of their concerts, but I got two tickets and I was thinking, well hoping, that...” he rambled, holding out his phone so she could see the band’s latest album cover on his screen. 

“Peeta are you asking me to go to the concert with you?” Katniss asked, smiling at him. 

“And dinner,” Peeta added. “I want to make you dinner beforehand. Katniss, would you like to have dinner with me and then attend the concert?” His sigh was one of relief for finally expressing what he intended. 

“I would love to,” Katniss told him, unable to hold back her grin. 

They sat there grinning at each other and making idle chit chat for at least an hour before they finally had to part ways. 

......

 

The first thing Katniss noticed about Peeta’s apartment was the amazing smell seeping out under his door and into the shared hallway of the fourplex. Peeta lived in a historic part of town and his fourplex was one of several on the tree-lined street that appeared to have been built in the 1940s. 

Katniss wiped her hands on the front of her jeans, a nervous habit, although she felt more anticipation than nervousness to start her date with Peeta. Almost as soon as she knocked he opened the door, offering a her a breathy “hey,” in greeting. She was stunned into silence by the scene before her. Peeta had apparently gone to a lot of trouble to ensure just the right ambiance for their dinner. His front door opened into the living room, which was impeccably clean with a couch and two chairs situated on a rug over gleaming hardwood floors. Soft music played in the background and Katniss saw at least three vases of lillies in the airy room, two on the mantel of the fireplace and another on a side table. Off to her right, the room opened to a large front balcony, where Peeta had strung up colored lanterns and twinkling white lights. A table was set up out there as well, and she could just make out the edge of a porch swing. 

“Wow, Peeta, this is beautiful,” Katniss beamed. “You really went to a lot of trouble.”

“I just wanted it to be special,” he said, shyly. “For you,” he added. 

“It’s perfect,” she said.

“You look amazing, by the way,” Peeta said, taking in her skinny jeans, black tank and strappy open toe scarlet red heels. 

Just then the oven timer buzzed and Peeta quickly excused himself to the kitchen, leaving Katniss to look around the space. The decor of the room was simple and included a few framed pieces of art, some she recognized as Peeta’s own work and others she assumed were artists he liked. 

She had just sat down on the off-white couch when Peeta called from the kitchen, “What can I bring you to drink? Wine? Beer? Something stronger?” She could hear him rummaging through a cabinet and the clink of liquor bottles. 

“Beer is good,” she called back. In a moment Peeta returned, offered her one of the two beers in his hand and sat down next to her on the couch. He had already removed the lid so Katniss took a drink before setting it down on the coffee table. 

Peeta looked at her, raised his eyebrows and flashed her a smile. “Dinner is almost ready,” he said. 

“Well if it tastes as good as it smells, I can’t wait,” Katniss replied. 

He laughed lightly. “Well, I’m mainly better at baking, but I know how to make a few other things. Just promise me you won’t eat it all if you truly don’t like it.” 

“I have a feeling I’m going to be asking for a to-go box, actuallly,” Katniss teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,all caught up! There will only be one or two more chapters to this story, but I wanted to make sure you had all of it up to this point. I'm working on Chapter 16 right now. Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and the kudos! I really appreciate it!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dinner was served at the little iron table Peeta had out on the balcony. The weather could not have been more perfect, and the lamb stew with dried plumbs Peeta served was possibly the best thing Katniss had ever tasted, next to cheese buns. 

After dinner, several beers and lots of laughing and talking, the two headed off on a short walk to the concert venue. Katniss could hardly believe some of the things she was willing to tell Peeta about her private life. For some reason he just made her feel at ease and she was willing to open up with him more than anyone before. And Peeta was so sweet and funny that she found herself smiling almost nonstop. 

She didn’t even think twice when he reached for her hand as they made their way down the sidewalk, headed toward the warehouse district where the concert was being held. She let his fingers close over hers and her smile grew even wider. 

The concert venue was small and thus crowded, but it led to an intimate feeling for the audience. Peeta had purchased pretty good seats, about 8 rows back, and the two soon found themselves dancing along with the rest of the concert-goers to song after song. Katniss couldn’t help herself--the music and the atmosphere and Peeta’s comforting presense all combined to make her feel so relaxed that she started singing along to the lyrics. It wasn’t until she noticed Peeta’s mouth hanging open in awe that she suddenly stopped singing, her furious blush well hidden in the darkened venue. 

“Don’t stop!” Peeta called to her over the loud music that pumped through the concert hall. “You’re voice is amazing!” Shyly, Katniss took up the chorus once again, glancing at Peeta with a small smile and gaining confidence from the intense look of adoration in his eyes. He was flushed and sweating from the dancing and the crowd and she thought he had never looked so attractive as he did in that moment. Their eyes stayed locked on one another as she sang out the remainder of the song, and even after it ended and there was a brief hush among the crowed as the band qued up for the next song, they remained transfixed. 

“What?” she finally asked, noticing the way the blue in his eyes had been practically eclipsed by the dark center of his pupils. 

“You’re so lovely,” he answered, just before he leaned down and surprised her with the gentle touch of his lips. Katniss felt that unexpected warmth flood her body again and she responded to his kiss without hesitation. The moment was over quickly, ending abruptly once the band struck up the next song. Katniss found she could not keep the grin off her face as she began to sway to the music once again. A glance at Peeta revealed that he was also grinning ear to ear and Katniss bumped his hip in a friendly gesture before raising her clear, melodic voice to join the enthusiastic crowd. 

They danced side by side the remainder of the concert and when it was clear that there would be no more encores, they moved out of the building and into the refreshing, cool night air along with the rest of the audience. 

Katniss expelled a long breath into the dark, “That was SO much fun, Peeta, thank you.” As she spoke she turned to him, grabbing his hand first this time. Together they strolled back toward his apartment, arms swinging lightly between them. 

“It was amazing,” Peeta agreed. “I had no idea you had such a beautiful voice. You know I’m going to make you sing for me all the time now.” He flashed her one of his mega-watt smiles. 

Katniss chuckled. Her face had started to actually ache from all the smiling, but she just couldn’t stop. “If I’m going to sing for you all the time, does this mean you plan to be hanging around me more often?” she teased. 

“It does, actually,” Peeta replied and she could hear the smile in his voice, even in the dark. “That is, if you’ll allow it.” 

“I’ll allow it,” Katniss replied, and gave his hand a meaningful squeeze. 

......

 

The next morning Katniss slept in later than usual. She woke with the barest grasp on what she had been dreaming, but she knew it had been happy and warm and it definitely had something to do with Peeta. She stretched her arms overhead and immediately thought about heading to the coffee shop for a chai tea, and to see Peeta, of course. The idea of seeing him again had her bouncing out of bed with excitement. 

She threw on some clothes, grabbed her house key and was almost out the door when the idea of seeing him again so soon actually stopped her in her tracks. Who was this person that was literally running out the door to see a boy? Katniss hardly recognized this version of herself and she felt suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings for Peeta. How did she grow to care for him so quickly? 

Typically this is when Katniss would withdraw from the situation, her feelings causing her to be confused and unsure. She set her keys down near the kitchen sink and rested her arms on the counter, sighing as she looked out the window. ‘What if he doesn’t feel the same way?’ she thought. 

Almost on cue, she heard the ding of her phone that indicated a new text message. She fished the phone out of her pocket and saw that it was from Peeta. He had sent her a photo of a painting. The painting was simple: a bright yellow dandelion that stood out in a field of green, the sun shining down on it from above. Under the photo, his text message read: “Good morning! I hope I didn’t wake you. Just wanted to say last night was perfect and I can’t wait to see you again. Is now too soon?”

Katniss let out a loud, disbelieving laugh. Leave it to Peeta to make her feel secure in her feelings. He wanted to see her just as badly as she wanted to see him, and the knowledge warmed her all the way through, just as the sun warmed the yellow bloom on the photo of the painting she was sure he had made himself. 

She didn’t need to pretend anymore; She wanted him in her life and she wanted him to know it. She set out on a brisk walk toward the coffee shop, intent on having a chai tea made by her favorite barista in the world. 

Peeta was already untying his apron when she came through the door. His entire face lit up when he saw her. “Perfect timing,” he said, handing her the chai tea latte he had just finished making. 

“How did you know?” Katniss asked, bewildered but delighted. 

“I didn’t,” he said. “I was just hoping you’d come, and if you didn’t I was planning to bring the tea to you if necessary. I meant it when I said I couldn’t wait to see you again.” 

Katniss drew in a deep breath, and before she could talk herself out of it she leaned up on her tip toes to plant a firm kiss on his mouth, surprising them both. 

Peeta laughed, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “I’m finished here. Are you up for a picnic?”

Katniss nodded happily. 

.....

Peeta packed up a few items he had set aside in the back of the coffee shop. He had apparently been planning to ask her on a picnic all along. Together they headed off on a walk to the same park he had taken her to all those months before. There in the hidden garden, they unpacked their lunch and shared it along with an abundance of laughter and kisses. 

When they were full and the sun was still high, Katniss lay her head in Peeta’s lap while he ran his fingers through her hair, untangling it piece by piece while she let her thoughts drift happily. “Can I sketch you?” Peeta asked. “Later, I mean. At home.” Katniss turned so she could see his face. “Yes,” she answered, contented with the idea of spending all her free moments with Peeta from this moment on. 

He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, then returned to his movement in her hair. “I wish I could freeze this moment....and live in it forever,” Peeta whispered, his words echoing her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to end this story here, but I just couldn't. I can't keep from imagining what will happen when Peeta actually sketches Katniss later. So, yes, there will be one more chapter. This will remain PG-13 though. ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this! Here it is: the final chapter. I really tried to keep this PG-13 but I think you can use your imagination. I'm just too chicken to put up anything "M" on the internet because I just know if I do that my kids will find it. ha ha  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this story! I've been blown away by all the responses. I write these fanfics as a hobby and I'm always stunned when people actually read them.

Chapter 18 (final)

3 months later....

Being with Peeta ended up being the most natural thing in the world. Katniss felt so at ease that it was almost as if he was really just a part of her that she had not realized was missing. Whenever she wasn’t at the university or working on her dissertation, she was spending time with Peeta and she couldn’t even remember what she used to do with all her time. 

Most of the time, they ate dinner together, either at his place or at her apartment. He was a much better cook, but usually they shared the task of preparing the meal or they just ordered take-out. Many times they ended up sprawled out on the couch at the end of the night, watching a movie or just listening to music and sharing all their secrets. 

She found that she couldn’t get enough of the taste of his lips. His strong embrace was everything and when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, whether she was standing at the kitchen sink or working at her desk, she melted into his warmth. She loved to watch him concentrate, especially when he painted. His face took on a quality that was more intense than usual and she could sit for hours just studying the way the freckles dotted the bridge of his nose or how his long, blond eyelashes brushed his pale cheeks when he blinked.   
One evening, after two straight weeks of much colder temperatures, Katniss was stacking logs in her fireplace when she heard Peeta’s knock at her door. She was expecting him and she brushed off her hands on her corduroy pants before rising to go unlock the door. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the apartment. His arms were full and she helped him to set down the easel and canvas he brought so he could shrug off the bag he had slung across one shoulder. “I should have just come to your place,” she said, noting the fact that he had to drag all his supplies to her place. 

“Not at all,” Peeta replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he bent down to untie his boot laces. “I think you’ll be more relaxed in your own space.” Katniss felt her face heating at his words. Tonight was the night she was going to let Peeta paint her, finally. As if sensing her rising feelings, Peeta put his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes. “Katniss,” he said, “you don’t have to do this. I’m not going to lie to you: I’m pretty excited about painting such a gorgeous subject, but if it makes you feel nervous, I don’t have to.” 

Katniss let out a ragged breath. “No, I want to,” she replied evenly. “I’m excited, too. I’m just....awkward.” She let out a small chuckle and he joined her. “Let’s eat first,” she said, gesturing toward the kitchen where she had some beef stew on the stove top waiting. 

Peeta moved to follow her but before he could take two steps she stopped directly in front of him, causing him to run into her backside. She turned and reached up and plucked the beanie hat off his head, tossing it onto a nearby chair, then ran her fingers through his golden curls that had been smashed down by the hat. “There,” she declared. “Now you’re ready.” He laughed and caught her by the elbows before she could turn around again. Their bodies were very close and she could feel the heat from his radiating out and inviting her closer. 

“Careful Katniss,” he joked. “If you start undressing me I just may demand that you join me.” 

Katniss stared up into his intensely blue eyes, her smirk slowly fading as he held her gaze. “Just what kind of painting did you have planned, hmmm?” she quipped and then shrieked when she scooped her up, one arm under her knees and the other at her shoulders. 

“You’ll see,” Peeta replied, just before he leaned down and gave her a searing kiss. 

.....

After finishing off the stew and a couple of beers, Peeta suggested they do the painting in the living room, near the fireplace. Katniss agreed and left him to set up while she went to change. She knew Peeta did not expect her to be naked while he painted her, but she also knew that their relationship had progressed to a point where he certainly wouldn’t mind seeing her with less clothes. She had originally thought she might wear something casual, like jeans and her favorite sweater, but after mulling it over for the last week she had finally made her decision. 

Over the past months she and Peeta had shared some heated make-out sessions and had grown somewhat intimate, although they not yet had sex or even stayed all night with each other. So she was pretty sure Peeta would take the hint when she came back into the living room to reveal what she had chosen to wear for the portrait. 

His jaw actually dropped when she rounded the corner and he saw the hunter green spaghetti strap negligee she had purchased at the lingerie shop downtown. The silken material floated over her olive skin, ending mid-thigh, and she had removed her hair tie letting her dark, wavy hair cascade down over one shoulder. 

Wide eyed, Peeta carefully set his paintbrush down on a side table and walked toward her, his mouth slowly curving up into a brilliant smile. “Are you sure this is what you want to wear?” he said in a teasing tone. “I could easily lose my concentration and end up making a very poor painting of you.” 

Her lips quirked up in amusement. “I think you are a professional,” she replied smoothly. “You can work around it.”

His eyebrows raised momentarily. “I think you have no idea the effect you can have,” he said reverently, putting his hand out to lead her over to the couch. 

“Sit here,” he said quietly, “with your legs tucked under like that.” He instructed her gently until he had her in the right position and then he took up his brush and began to make light strokes on the canvas. For a quarter of an hour it was quiet while he worked. Katniss settled into her position on the couch, watching and admiring him as he worked. 

Finally he looked up at her, his smile infectious. “You are a very good model,” he said. “Quiet and still, and also breathtakingly gorgeous.” 

She flushed a little at his compliment, but she was getting used to them by now. He said as much to her several times each day. “Thank you,” she murmured. “You don’t look so bad yourself. Although...I think you may be a little overdressed for your work. Aren’t you hot over there with the fire?” Her voice took on a teasing quality as she spoke. 

“My proximity to the fireplace is not really what is making me feel so hot,” Peeta said, giving her a meaningful look. “But if you insist, I guess I could take off a layer.” At this he peeled his sweater over his head, revealing the toned muscles of his lower stomach when the t-shirt underneath rose up in the process. 

Katniss shook her head at him. “Nice,” she said, a seductive edge to her voice that she did not recognize. “But not enough.”

“You are very distracting, you know,” Peeta replied, taking up his paintbrush and pretending to focus on the canvas once again. “I take back what I said about you being a cooperative model.” She could see the corners of his mouth curling upward as he tried to contain his smile. 

When he chanced a glance back over at her she was no longer in her posed position, but leaning toward him a bit with her arm extended, her index finger curled in invitation. “Come here,” she said lowly. It took him about 2 seconds to throw down his paint brush and join her on the couch. 

Later, tucked in her bed together, the down comforter wrapped around their entwined bare bodies, Katniss sighed in contentment. Just before she drifted off to sleep from the sound of Peeta’s steady heartbeat beneath her cheek she whispered, “Peeta?”

“Yes, my love?” he replied.

“Stay with me?” she asked.

“Always,” he answered.


End file.
